User talk:Achrones150
NOTICE: I have recently cleaned up my user page. To go onto the current one, click on the "IV" hyperlink to the right. * I * II * III * IV * V Hey It's me. I like your Uchiha a lot. I think he and Indo are very similar. And that's cool that you put me as your friend. I think that Indo and him can meet in an RP. If you want to respond, just go to my Username and click discussion. The dark ninja 23:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Alright It will be great working with you. The dark ninja 23:27, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan Sure thing. Go right ahead. Ten Tailed Fox 23:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Fight! Hey, I like your character (although I have had enough of Uchiha members). By the way, welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki! I'll be the main Proctor in this wikia! If you want to sign up for a tournament, then talk to me! By the way, I want to fight your character with Otonami Sokudo, but, I'll have to wait until he's a little more stronger. Okay? By the way, BELIEVE IT! And WELCOME! --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 00:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Anytime Anytime. Do you want to have a conversation RP or and a friendly battle RP. The dark ninja 13:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I think this RP should take place in the Written Portion of the Chunin Exams. What do you think? The dark ninja 13:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) One more rule Oh, and we can't find out the other is an Uchiha. Ryuka changed his name, and Indo isn't officially an Uchiha, that's his given name. The dark ninja 14:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Alright The article will be called "Ryuka meets Indo", how's that? The dark ninja 14:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Let's start Let's do this. Oh, don't get mad if I take some time to reply, I have another RP going as well. The dark ninja 14:18, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Luck That's the thing about RP's, luck, is how you know the posts. The dark ninja 20:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Luck That's the thing about RP's, luck, is how you know the posts. The dark ninja 20:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hey It looks like someone has joined our conversation. The dark ninja 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) BATTLE! Hey, I like to battle you here: Reappearance Again! Otonami Sokudo vs. Ryuka Uchiha. How's that? By the way, we fight in our current state. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 22:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I already did...do something funny when you confront me. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 22:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Come on...I'm getting impatient. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 22:07, 10 January 2009 (UTC) You know! Maybe I should just delete this page since you aren't going to do anything! --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 22:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) OKAY! Okay, I did mine, now it's your turn, and we do this on and on and on. By the way, if you have to go somewhere, tell me in my usertalk. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 22:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Put it in... You mind putting it in English, I just can't understand Japanese romaji sometimes. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 22:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Um... Hey, could you at least pick up the pace...sorry...I just like it when battles are fast. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Continue Later... Hey, let's continue this battle later at 10:00 tomorrow in the morning...all right? --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) What do you mean, "try not to be asleep?" --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Wait, what time zone are you in, 'cause I'm in the Eastern Time Zone, which is hour 6:00. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Fight Sure thing. Ryun and Itachi are pretty alike. I would like a fight whenever you feel like it. If you like, Ryun could even train your Uchiha sometime. Ten Tailed Fox 04:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) End? Want me to end the fight and just put us in a hospital? We can still continue from that...--Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 14:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I guess we can talk or something in the end at the hospital and we make friends there, sounds good? Your turn by the way. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 14:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well... Hey, you want to finish our meeting at the hospital and you could join a storyline that's pretty important for me? Also, vote for me on Admin Request Page/Rasengan888. Also, visit my userpage a little often. That's all I'm saying. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 16:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Not really... Not really (sorry, I didn't show up, had to do chores), I'm going to add a story after this. Look at Reappearance Again! Otonami Sokudo vs. Ryuka Uchiha. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 17:48, 11 January 2009 (UTC) All right, the story continues from here: Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals!. Once you get there, just try to go fast and I'll continue on about this from story to story. K? --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 18:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) jutsu sorry for editing ur sharingan's mirror jutsu lol, i just tried to add more stuff on there to make it look professional and authentic. I'm a perfectionist... its a gift and curse @_@ --AMTNinja 18:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... hey, sorry, my dad wanted me to do something for me so I got held up. Um, I guess the only other character added would be Shikamaru Nara (controlled by me). I guess you could just simply watch and ask questions, because this will explain the Ultimate Star Crystals that Otonami have to achieve. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 18:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Continue Let's continue this later...I'm going to add much more and then we'll start on the next story. But, I have to work on my exam packets so I play with you later. See ya. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 19:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. You may take my images on my Userpage. ^_^ Hey, I'm back, and I already continued the stories, read 'em. By the way, try asking a question 'cause it's your turn. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 19:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC) By the Way When you try out the red crystal, make sure that you feel a surge of chakra and a little more amount of power that you felt before. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 20:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Release it by doing a random hand seal...do the tiger so that we can get on quickly. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 20:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Continue#2 Let's continue the story later...also, your character is sufficient enough to be at the Classification of Sannin Tournament. Good luck! --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 21:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Story Probably tomorrow...I'm just starting it today. By the way, Indo Huiyo is going with us instead of Shikamaru Nara, k? --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 00:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Continue#3 Let's continue our story now, all right? --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think we have to wait for The dark ninja for a little bit...notify me when he's here. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:39, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Let's continue with Ryuka meets Indo. If you want to make any articles with Indo in Part 2, it's impossible. Read Indo Huiyo to find out. The dark ninja 00:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry Indo sounds depressing and rude, but he was raised in ROOT. Who's the guy in spandex? The dark ninja 04:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Let's Start Let's start our story! -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Let's go... --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 21:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) So sorry This week, I'm so full with exams! I can only show up unexpectedly. But, I'm free like around 11:00-2:00, that's all I can tell you. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 21:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Wanna start? I only have a limited time. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 21:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I already did a long time ago. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 21:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Who's the spandex guy in "Ryuka meets Indo"? The dark ninja 23:42, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Who's the spandex guy in "Ryuka meets Indo"? The dark ninja 23:42, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ready... I'm ready on the story, whenever you are... --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Please/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. But that was befor now im asking all the best and cool user's of Naruto Fanon to put 3 of they best Characters and join the Tournament! Please join, you are the best! Young Piece 20:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Let's a go Let's a go... -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 21:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) your turn. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 21:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's Lee! Okay, I'm about to add more to the meeting. The dark ninja 23:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Gah. Heh heh (Man, I'm an administrater and can't figure out a simple character). The dark ninja 23:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) eh? So, you're changing usenames? That's pretty difficult to do now...since you can't find out if you got a message or not. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 15:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Continue story? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 15:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Before we start, do you have no school because of sub zero conditions? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 15:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Same with me! Let's start! ^_^ -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 16:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Start? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. You like my signature? Training? Would you like Ryun to train Ryuka? Ten Tailed Fox 19:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Very well then. Before I do though. I need to know, what you would like to learn from Ryun. Ten Tailed Fox 19:19, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Very well, one last question; could you list all of the elements your character can use? This way I know which Sannin jutsu to teach him. Ten Tailed Fox 19:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC) OKAY! here we go: Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha Also, would you mind if I taught him Raitama? It is Ryun's version of Chidori. Ten Tailed Fox 19:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hm? Not doing our story? -- Rasengan888 (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) (talk) 20:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Our Story I think that our story is really getting super popular! And it's already at 32K of length! Dude, it's your turn by the way. -- Rasengan888 (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) (talk) 23:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) You wanna continue? -- Rasengan888 (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) (talk) 00:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Let's Not Forget Hey, we shouldn't forget that person who was using the star crystal at the first place. Remember he used a Substitution Jutsu? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 21:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. We ARE going to see him again. Not exactly... -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 21:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't reply, it's your turn on the thing. Come on... Hey Achrones, I see that you used some of my images! And yet, you like them! You know, I'd be really happy if someone actually used my images. Anyways, it's your turn. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 14:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Good point...let's wait. I'll tell him immediately. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 19:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, didn't you say that we'll find the 5 crystals and then we'll go searching for Ryusa? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 19:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I meant Kyashi...whoops. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 20:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the same goes for me, except, if I don't reply in like 5 minutes, becuase I'm a really fast typer, then message me. If I don't reply by then, then you know I'm already gone. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Continue later...I have to do something. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ready. Ready when you are. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 16:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I might be free on 3:00 P.M. since I have a tournament to manage. Lessasee where you are, come on, Achrones, I'm getting impatient. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Let's hold it...I have a tournament to do. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 19:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) You noticed that there's no Hi-C in Naruto...-- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 21:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No, there is. It was on a episode that I can't remember. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 21:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) You are? i thought it's Ahatake Kurosaki. Must've read it wrong. But, the tournament bracket is the real information. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I posted on story. Your turn. Doesn't it Fit? IT fits? Doesn't it? You know Kyashi's location of the private meeting, like after your training with Ryun Uchiha. Jim said that the deadline was a month after that day. So, it fits? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 23:26, 19 January 2009 (UTC) You know? I was going to put more information that the meeting was going to be at the Sound. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 20:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) cool My characters gonna be fighting yours. It'll be funDarknesslover5000 18:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC)-- OI Come on, it's your turn. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 23:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) just if he wants to learn it title speaks--Darknesslover5000 01:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) If you have the time Whenever, if you want to, i was thinking of doing a little fight between Kyashi and Ryuka ve Seireitou, future selves of course. It doesnt have to be today if you dont wanna but when you do, here' the link if you wanna fight Checking the Students: Seireitou vs Kyashi and Ryuka --Seireitou 04:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Place I dont know, you can choose, as long as innocents cant get involved --Seireitou 17:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) reminded reminded me of Ryuka for some Reason, its kinda like the Sachi pic --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 02:18, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :) my little hiding spot --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 22:26, 11 March 2009 (UTC) First Things First Okay, we have to battle at the Yonkou Tournament on First Battle: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Otonami Sokudo, second, Your turn on Quest for the Yellow Star Crystal Part II, and third, ...I don't know the third... -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) all right. BTW Ryuka and Kyashi should get the power boost and come watch Ahatake fight his other Elder cousin on his mother's side--Darknesslover5000 03:21, 14 March 2009 (UTC) the stroy is Search for names origin: Journey to Kurogakure.--Darknesslover5000 03:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) edit right at the bottom title speaks--Darknesslover5000 03:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) one more reply then you just watch title speaks--Darknesslover5000 03:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) one more reply then you just watch and then edit Future Battle: Ahatake vs Ryuka--Darknesslover5000 03:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) now we can do that story you wanted the one that takes place 350 years after the battle with Akiko and Kyashi where we all meet Sachi. Who is Sachi?--Darknesslover5000 04:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ok all right cya tomorrow--Darknesslover5000 04:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) By the by... Do you know how to clean up your usertalk, like mine? -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:59, 14 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Your turn. you awake? Im interested for this story.--Darknesslover5000 20:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) you said we were gonna do a story that takes place 350 yrs after Akiko's battle with Kyashi. where they meet Sachi--Darknesslover5000 20:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) yup bingo. This'll be way after they all left Kurogakure.--Darknesslover5000 20:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC)